


Can't Run Away

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Cara tries to leave, but she can't.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand
Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	Can't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'Arguments'.

"Okay, Dune, you're free to go," Marshall Vanth announced upon entering the small house that had served as Cara's prison.

Cara staggered to her feet, rubbing at her temples. All the spotchka she'd drunk last night had left her with a hangover. "That's it? No fines?"

"Nah. You've dried out and Mando vouched for you," Vanth replied, gesturing to the still-open door behind him.

Wincing as the light seemed to stab into her eyes, Cara nevertheless stumbled out the door with as much dignity as she could muster. "Hey, Mando." She froze once she realized Din wasn't alone. "Shit. Nope."

"Cara, wait!" Fennec caught up to her in a few strides, catching her arm. She stopped short, but kept her head turned away. "What happened?"

She shook her head, still refusing to look at her lover. "You didn't do anything. It's my problem."

"The hell it isn't," Fennec snarled, moving to stand in front of Cara, gripping both of her arms now. "I wake up to find you gone, and then learn from Cobb that you were _brawling_?"

Cara bowed her head, her unbraided hair hiding her from Fennec's keen gaze. "Just had to work something out of my system."

"Will you come back with us, then?" Fennec asked, tucking some of Cara's hair behind her ear.

She shook her head. "No, I need to go. I can't stay."

"Why not?" Fennec stepped closer, keeping her voice low.

Stifling a groan, Cara looked away, staring out across the Tatooine desert. "I can't lose you."

"I'm right here." Fennec sounded confused now.

Blinking back the sudden sting of tears, Cara whispered, "Everyone I've cared about has died. I can't-- I won't--"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not easy to kill." A muffled metallic 'thump' reminded Cara of her close call on this very planet. "That was _before_ I had people to live for."

Her nightmare fresh in her mind, Cara shook her head again. "No. I can't take that risk."

"Excuse me?" Finally, Fennec was angry. "Isn't that _my_ decision? Whether the risk is real or not, _I_ choose if I take it or not."

Cara squeezed her eyes shut. "No, don't."

"If you can look me in the eye and tell me to leave you alone, then I will." Fennec's voice was tightly controlled.

She looked down at the sand between their feet. "Leave me alone."

"My eyes are up here, Cara," Fennec scolded playfully.

Giving a frustrated growl, she lifted her head to stare defiantly at Fennec. "Leave me--" The last word stuck in her throat as she stared into concerned brown eyes.

"Yes, Cara?" Fennec raised her eyebrows, lifting a hand to cup Cara's cheek.

Growling again, she lunged forward to kiss her, passionate and hungry. _Dank farrik! I **knew** I couldn't leave her!_

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Cara tried to leave because she had a nightmare that reminded her of everyone she'd lost and she didn't want to add Fennec to that number. Fear isn't rational, okay?


End file.
